Vacation
by DarKazeura
Summary: An inter-dimensional being decides that Gaara of the Sand deserves a vacation, whether he wants it or not. It was for his own good, really. The messed up transportation seal coulda happened to anyone. Really.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Vacation<strong>

* * *

><p>Two figures stood on top of a large structurally sound building. They were both female, and their ages were somewhere between fifteen and twenty five. Both girls were exactly the same height, though if asked, they would argue that they were way taller than each other.<p>

One of the girls was wearing white pj pants and a lacy white tank top with a pink heart on the front, along with comfortable looking black slip on shoes that were obviously not meant for outdoors. She had shoulder length pale blond hair and expressive teal eyes.

The other girl was wearing worn dark blue jeans tucked into black knee high hooker boots, a skimpy blue tank top with a lacy bottom that came down to her thighs, with black fingerless gloves and a black wristband on her right wrist with a strange crossed out leaf symbol. She had waist length brown hair that was tied onto a messy braid with a jingling pink beaded pony-tale, and serious looking grey eyes.

Both girls had numerous black paint smudges on their arms, clothing and faces and in their hands they held paint brushes. "There!" The brunette said cheerfully as she finished the design she was painting on the roof.

The blond looked around nervously and made a hush movement, she then carefully placed her paint brush down and moved closer to the other girl to see what she had done on her side, "Tr-"

"Koori." The brunette corrected before her name had left the blonds lips. She smirked, "Harder for _them_ to make sense of our conversation if they don't even know who we are, _Tara_."

The blond, who's name seconds ago had _not_ been Tara, visibly resigned herself to go along with her friends craziness. Really, after eleven years of being pulled into this kind of thing, she would think she should be used to it by now. "Fine, _Koori_," She started with a smirk of her own, as her pronunciation of the name was Cory, which sounded nothing like how her friend had said it to be moments before.

"Koori." The brunette corrected, "K-ooooooo- rrrr-eee." She rolled the r and smiled.

"Whatever, _Cory_. Back to what I was saying... where the hell are we, how did we get here, and why in gods name am I holding a paintbrush?"

"Aww, Tara... I liked you better when you were dreaming." Koori said with a visible pout, "And anyhow, it doesn't matter. We're already done. See this?" She gestured wildly with her paintbrush at the design they had apparently (as Tara had no recollection of the event actually happening) done. Neither girl payed any attention to the splatters of paint that flew off the brush to land harmlessly over the design. "It's going to send the guy in the building below to a safe place when he sits in his chair, so that he'll never die, and the world will be safe, because all nine demons will never be brought together as it'll be impossible because one of them will be gone!"

"Okay, I understood the words, but huh?"

"Okay, the kid, he's like sixteen, is a vessel for a Demon. A big, giant, honest-to-god _Demon_."

"So you're sending him away with this... design? And then the world can't end because one of the nine will be gone?"

"Exactly." Koori said happily.

Tara had no idea what her friend was going on about, but that's how it worked most of the time, so she smiled and nodded with a skill that had gotten refined to an art form due to her many years of experience. From what she knew of her friend though, she knew that they were most likely meddling in a world not their own, and were probably going to accidentally cause the end of said world that they were trying to protect... or something. "Well, you never answered my questions from earlier. Where-"

"No need to repeat yourself, T, I'm getting to that. We're in Suna, we got here, because I wanted to be here, and you were using a paintbrush, because I needed someone to paint with me or it would have taken me all night. I was only borrowing your body while your mind was off exploring the galaxy while you were sleeping- I didn't think you'd wake up to find your body not where you left it..." She looked slightly sheepish as she fiddled with the beads at the end of her long braid, "Uhh, sorry?"

Tara opened her mouth before promptly closing it. She sighed and shook her head, "Only you, I swear."

Koori took that as forgiveness and jumped over a couple of the still wet paint lines to tackle the blond into a hug. "I missed you, T!"

"You saw me like, a little over a week ago." Tara replied back but allowed the hug anyways as she had missed her friend as well.

"Well, it's all set up here, so, I guess, the only thing left for us to do is go home." Koori said instead of replying to her friend's comment.

"You'll put me back to where I was right? I mean, instead of to your house, because I swear, if I have to explain how I've gotten to your house in the middle of the night when we live eleven hours away from each other, _again_, I think I might have to kill you a little bit."

"Sigh." Koori said as if it was the most saddening thing she had ever had to say, "I see how it is." She then brightened, "Where were you, anyways?"

"Sa-lly's. Hers and, uh, Grants." Tara changed the names from what they actually were at the last minute when it looked as if Koori was going to go into a panic attack due to her not completely unplaced paranoia.

"Right, S and G's. Talk to you later T?"

Tara smiled and hugged the brunette, "Of course."

* * *

><p>The next morning, there was a startled shout from the Kazekage's office that was cut off half way through. Kankuro was the first to arrive, as he had just been outside the doors flirting with his younger brother's secretary.<p>

"Gaara, what's wrong? What happened?"

Gaara was standing behind his desk with a dazed, almost drunken look on his face, he looked at his pale unblemished hands as if he had never seen them before, then he raised said hands to his hair and looked vaguely horrified when he felt it, even though to Kankuro's eyes his brother looked the same as always. Next, Gaara swung his gourd off his back and after staring into the sand for a long moment he turned to Kankuro and said in a voice full of childish delight, "I've got a _big_ jar of dirt!"

* * *

><p>Koori had no idea that a few paint splatters had changed her seal of transportation into a seal of past self remembrance. She had no idea that instead of sending her anime hero to the Dead or Alive beach resort; he had instead gotten a life full of memories smashed into his already overcrowded head.<p>

Oops?


End file.
